


Almost Lovers

by Prince_Kaneki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, M/M, Rape, Sadstuck, Some other ships, aged up respectivaly, dave/john - Freeform, mostly davejohn though, slight sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Kaneki/pseuds/Prince_Kaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't help but have the massive crush he has on his best bro, John. And it gets even worse when he finds out John's father is a homophobe. Now just how the hell is he going to sweep egderp up in his arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

It's Thrusday, your standing there. Waiting, your eyes nervously scanning the crowd. But no one knows you feel that way, except your bro. Who is standing right next to you and can tell what's up. He places a hand on your shoulder and gives it a little shake. You sigh and push it away. Shooting another text to your dorky best friend you're supposed to be meeting. But then you see him, -hey, it's not even hard to reckonize him- His messy black hair stands up slightly, his back is turned to you but you can tell it's him. His thick glasses frames locking onto his ears, by the looks of it he's currently responding to your text. Bro doesn't even call after you when you start rushing twords him, trying to stop yourself but you can't because of the meer excitment. You don't even know how long you've been waiting to meet him, to pick him up and twirl him around like the fairytales. But no, you can't do that. You can't let your best bro know you've been harboring a major crush on him, for about 2 years now. Fuck, it hurts so much and feels so awesome to see him. 

When you reach him, you just tap on his shoulder to which he instantly turns around. Bright blue eyes meet your shaded red ones -even if he can't see them- and he just lights up. You smile slightly. "Hey, i'm looking for a john egderp. have you seen him anywhere?" He pauses for a minute and then laughs, Punching you in the arm lightly and embracing you in an awesome bro hug. Hesitantly, you wrap your arms around his waist and hug back. Due to his...shortness he's lifted off the ground slightly and you swing him from side to side. Causing him to laugh more and earning another punch in the shoulder. "Dave holy crap your so tall!" He exclaims after you put him down. You chuckle. "not really, more like your teeny." He shakes his head, and pokes you. "No way man, your freaking huge" You laugh fully now, running a hand through your hair. In the back round, you can hear your Bro and Mr. Egbert conversing. They talk about a lot of shit, Sleeping arrangements for the first few nights (while you wait for you and bro's beds+desks+laptops be shipped up, shame you had to sell your beautiful turntables.), Agreeing on curfews, and study times. You groan mentally, Knowing bro doesn't really care what you do and when. But you guess for John it's different. 

An hour later your on the front porch to Derpbert's house. He's bouncing slightly, his arms locked behind his back. Clearly he's excited to have you over. As soon as the door is unlocked and after Bro and Mr. Egbert step inside, your pulled in along with John. He's racing up the stairs already, dragging you along with him. At first you stumble over the first step of his stairway, the you catch yourself and follow up with him, snorting and rolling your eyes when you hear a "use protection!" call come from your bro in the room, followed by a awkward silence. Once fully in his room, he closes the door and huffs. "Sorry" you say to him. He smiles that derp smile of his and tilts his head sideways. fuck that's cute. "What?" He exclaims, face bright and confused as always. You puff out your cheeks and are about to respond when suddenly a chime goes off. Your assuming it's pesterchum. John's face falters for a moment before springing back to life once again as he turn to go check the message. And then, he's waving you over. Telling you it's a skype video chat request from Lalonde and Harley. You roll your eyes and tell him to accept it, All too soon a similarly cheery derpy face and an expression similar to yours show up on the screen. 

You raise and eyebrow and say the first word. "oh hey, who are these babes" Rose simply rolls her eyes and smiles slightly, Jade giggling madly when John punches you in the shoulder. "dude shut up" he laughs. You smirk and sit on the arm of his computer chair, him sitting in it fully. "I see you two finally met, congratulations" Rose says after, your rubbing your arm. "Are sloppy make-outs in the future?" Jade pipes up, giggling at her own silly joke. Rose rolls her eyes and pokes Jade, causing her to giggle harder. You smirk but you don't hear anything from John, making sure he's alright. You turn your head twords him, and he's blushing so hard, you swear he's redder than a tomato and a chili pepper combined...But there's something off in his eyes, he seems...shy. Scared even, you wonder what's up. He unfreezes himself after 10 seconds though. And he plays it off by laughing and hardly giggling and small "fu" to jade, Leaving the two of them to laugh harder at each other.

After two hours of skyping with the girl's, they finally say goodbye. Leaving to go off and do...well whatever those two girls will do. And then not five minutes pass where he's pinned under you, you on top of him. Oh you think this is something sexual? hell no. Just two bro's wrestling as any other bro's would. He's laughing, his face red from the continuous wrestling, and somehow. He manages to flip you off, you chuckle and lean against his bed. Letting a low whistle escape your lips you look at him, right into his blue eyes. And he can tell because he's just known you that long. "Didn't know you had it in you Egbert" He rolls his eyes, now pinning you to the bed. You don't complain, you let him. But you do fight back, acting as if you are weak. Moving your hands, you push up causing him to fall back. But he insist's on beating you. Pushing back against you, your head falls against the sheets and bed. You groan slightly, as if your hurt. "jeeeegusss egbert, i mean what the hell are you some professional wrestler or something. Look at me, all pinned down and shit. I can just hear the ref...1....2" You start sitting up, catching him completely off guard, he gasps and pushes you back down. Accidentally, he rolls his hips against yours and you swear you feel a spark, but shock comes over you. you can tell he noticed too. But its right then and there when you both freeze and snap your heads up to the sound of a door opening. Mouth's both hanging open, eye's wide. Breath's hitched.

It's Mr. Egbert.

 

Minutes later, Bro's slapping the back of your head, You wincing in response. You don't know much rather then Mr. Egbert didn't look happy. John didn't look happy, John look scared, John absconded from you quickly. You remember watching him glance back at you and run down the stairs, and flee into another room somewhere downstairs. Piano music instantly filling the house. You blink, and then bro comes in and now your here. You look up and he smirks slightly, ruffling your hair and turning to the open door. He makes a gesture that you know he wants to go out for Pizza, you nod and stand. Gulping slightly when you walk past Dadbert and follow out the door with Bro. But before you leave, bro shouts to John's dad you two are leaving to get some stuff. Mr. Egbert only nods. You cringe. When finally arriving at a local pizza place not to far from the little park by John's house. Bro start's talking to you, asking you exactly what the fuck happened, You tell the dude exactly what happened and he sighs. Taking his pointy as fuck glasses off and looking you straight in the eyes. "Mr Egbert is a homophobe, lil' man" 

Oh.  
oh fuck.


	2. Small Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave can't help but have the massive crush he has on his best bro, John. And it gets even worse when he finds out John's father is a homophobe. Now just how the hell is he going to sweep egderp up in his arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im p much eager to get these chapters out! Too bad I can't. I may update every hour? Eh. Sorry their pretty short! They were all originally on deviantArt so that may be why uvu.

The blue eyed boy sighed, It had been little over an hour ago that Dave and his brother left your house to get dinner for themselves, It was only today they were moving in with you and your father for a few days so all of the rest of their things could be shipped up from Texas. You remember how excited you were when Dave told you that he and his bro were moving to Washington, you remember how tightly he hugged you for the first time in the airport. You remember wrestling with him on your bed and your dad coming in, probably assuming the worst. After Dave and his Bro left, you were with him. The man who raised you, the man who was a homophobe, the man that hurt you from time to time. You didn't know how to feel about it, but now. All you knew is that you were curled up in the corner sitting on your bed, staring at the filthy bunny Rose had sent you years ago. A single tear threatened to escape your eye, but you wiped it away when you heard your door opening, slowly, you lifted your head to see who it was.

It was Dave, thank god he was back. Sighing you planted a smile on your face and gave him a little wave. Totally ignoring that the very visible...hickey that was showing. Instantly, you frowned when his mouth fell open slightly, noticing his shock you yanked your shirt up and chuckled nervously. Beating him to his question you stutter out "uh-uh ha-ha oh i bet your wondering where that came from...uh there's this uh-girl uhm...she tried to uh." He raises and eyebrow, hands shoved into his pockets he lets out a low whistle. "Damn Egbert, didn't know girls were swooning over your ass, wasn't that the cranky shorty's jobs?" You blush and wave away his comment with your hand. "N-no! Girls like me. I mean I wouldn't have the mark would I?" He pauses for a second and nods, looking down. Possibly trying to collect his thoughts.

When he looks back up his cool kid act seems off slightly. Like he knows the real reason why you have a mark but....That's impossible for him to know right? Maybe. "Anyways derp, what kind of trouble did ya get?" "What..?" you pause, racking your brain for an answer, and simply say the only thing you can think of slips out of your mouth. "Piano! For an hour and a half...yeah and, no dinner." You sigh and look down, still blushing. Man, that was hard and you don't even know why. "....right" Dave responds after a few minutes of silence. And suddenly, there's a hand on your shoulder, and a worried set of beautiful red eyes staring into your blue ones.

"John" he says softly and slightly shakily. You gulp and pull back slightly, you never knew of his eyes. They were fucking gorgeous and now you understood why he hid them. "Hm..?" You murmured, letting yourself get lost in those red eyes. He shakes you back to reality when he speaks again. This time his voice is quieter and hushed, only audible to you. "John why didn't you tell me he was a homophobe?" You realize he's asking. You sigh and purse your lips, shrugging the hand off and fully awakening from your sort of trance. You couldn't think of a reason to tell Dave, let alone make up one. So you just shrug and watch him sigh, his eye's sigh. Finally he notices you're staring and chuckles, reaching for his shades which he sadly beats you to before you can steal them away.

Sliding them back onto his face he stares at you, your mouth still slightly dropped. "Stop staring John" he chuckles once again and swats your shoulder lightly. You chuckle and raise a hand up to scratch at your neck, opposite side of where the mark is located. "Whatever man, just tell me next time and shit won't have to be awkward, alright?" You smile and nod. "Mhm! No problem" He rolls his eyes and glances over to the clock. You follow his gaze. "I do but i stay up past sometimes" you simply say, knowing what he'd probably ask. He exhales and turns to you. "I'm going to kick your ass in Mario kart." You dramatically gasp. "Dave! You know I'm the king of Mario kart."  
"Say's the dude who loses each time." "You're different, you're Dave. Dave Strider."  
Rolling his eyes, he stands and turns to place the game in your console. 

~.-.-.~ 

 

Hours later the both of you are passed out, both leaning against each other as pillows. Your head against his, and his against yours. Letting out a sigh you let your eyes flick open to be greeted by darkness and the faint flow of the dimmed T.V. Squinting your eyes, you try to make out more of the room but fail because you finally realize you still have your shades on. Taking them off you move slightly and feel John fall against you, groaning slightly at the sudden movement. Oh yeah that's right, he's there too. Without moving much, you somehow slide him off your shoulder and lay his head back against his pillow, covering him with a blanket in the process. Then standing up to stretch and gaze down at him. 

Before leaving the room to check the house, you quickly whisper a quiet little saying of "holy fuck you are so cute" and hell, you would never know if John heard it or not, because before waiting for a reaction to see, you were pulled out the door. By none other than bro. ugh, you sighed mentally. Squirming in his grasp you manage to turn and look at him, his shades are off and he looks....drunk. And then you can tell he is because the next thing he's doing is trying to lay moves on you, of course he doesn't know. He never knows anything that happens when he's drunk. Hell you don't even manage how he snuck booze in and got drunk. How did Mr. Egbert not notice? Was Mr. Egbert even awake? Snapping back into reality, you realize he's pinned you against the wall, already pushing his hips against yours. His mouth right next to your ear. "Lil' mann~lil' mannn" 

You didn't dare answer him.  
He's repeated 'little man' for about 2 minutes before he realized you weren't saying anything let alone look at him. "Dave" he says, a harsh tone to his voice, a hand on your jaw turning it. Forcing you to look at him. You gulp and slowly raise your fiery red eyes to his lava-like orange ones. "What" you hiss out at him through clenched teeth. "Dave fucking Strider, don't what me. You know what." you sigh and glance down just to check, and yup. His little 'buddy' is right there. Pressing right into the right of your hip. You cringe and bang your head against the wall, with bro's tight grip on your waist it's almost impossible to move. You hope to god Bro comes down a bit, this shit can't happen. It can't, not with John on the other side of the wall and Mr. Egbert down the hall. Hell, the probably already heard it. Brushing a strand of your hair out of your face you blink and your mouth falls open when you figure out Bro's tongue is on the corner of your lips, and then it slips right into your mouth.

 

God dammit. 

Not here too.


	3. School time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave can't help but have the massive crush he has on his best bro, John. And it gets even worse when he finds out John's father is a homophobe. Now just how the hell is he going to sweep egderp up in his arms?

It wasn't every day you were pressed up against the wall, Hands on your hips, Legs forced to wrap around the others torso to keep balance. You hadn't even known how the hell this had happened. One minute your asleep on a bed using your best bro as a pillow (sort of), and the next your awake, leaving to use the restroom quickly and then suddenly pressed against a wall. Now with a tongue shoving its way into your mouth you had no idea what to do, clearly he was drunk. At first you tried to struggle, but the grip only became stronger. This was defiantly rape, or so you thought. Bro's been drunk before, but has he ever tried to do this? Maybe. But in front of people in a way? Fuck no. Panicking, you struggle and move around a little more, finally being able to twist in the strong arms and sliding down the wall slightly. "Dude" you choke out, the tongue removed from your mouth and now placed onto your neck. "Bro" You hiss, slamming your hands against the others chest. You now being able to take a glance at his face, you find that familiar tint of orange. Regular, Bro, Orange eyes. "Bro" you breathe again, and somehow. He comes down slightly, still drunk though. Defiantly. He drops you, stumbling back and gripping the rails of the stair case. You slide down the wall and catch yourself, staring at him. He looks confused and not sure where he is. You sigh and fill him in and he promptly trudges down the stairs and throws himself on the couch. You continue your little trip to the restroom. 

 

After a while you come out of the Egbert's restroom. You ended up taking a shower, which wasn't expected of you, while heading down the hall you hear a voice. You don't pay much attention to it but you know its bro. And you know how he gets when he's coming down from being drunk. And you know how much he hurts himself, how much he blames himself for the loss of a so-called 'Jake'. But funny thing being, you've never met this Jake. God knows why, your brother's a confusing man. Striding back over to John's room, the door opens for you and for a minute your shocked and you jump back a bit. Only to have tired blue eyes with bags under them stare into your un-shaded red ones. The crinkle at the corners slightly and you can tell John's giving you a little smile. You offer one back and he nods and tiredly trudges past you. Chuckling, you ruffle his hair on his way past and let yourself into the now shared room, instantly plopping on the bed. And before you know it, Your eyes shut and your dozing off before you can acknowledge the warmth of a body cuddling up to you. 

 

~.-.-.~

 

It's a little around 7:28 when your eyes flicker open, greeted by sunlight that's flooding in through your bedroom window. Sighing, you stretch your arms out, fully prepared for a sweet yawning session. But instead, your hand brushes up against wisps of hair and a face. You turn your head. Dave's face. Oh. You move your hand back and just sit up, wondering how the hell he got there. And then you remember, you got up around 3 A.M to do something, and then you slipped into bed. Right into Dave's empty side without a care in the world. Sighing, you comb your hands through your hair and get up, Trudging over to your desk you sit in the chair and spin a few times. That is until your pointless spinning in interrupted by a small chime. Smiling to yourself a bit you power up your computer and (of course) are instantly greeted by the oh so cheerful   
Green text. 

\--gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:34 AM--  
GG: Joooohn!!<3  
GG: Did you confess to the oh so cool strider yet?!  
GG: I mean come on  
GG: Me and Rose are dying to know  
GG: How'd you confess anyways?  
GG: shy boy act?  
GG: Sloppy make-outs? ;D  
EB: holy shit  
EB: jade stop seriously please  
EB: I DONT have a crush on Dave i mean really  
EB: I'm not a homosexual  
GG: hahaha!  
GG: stop hiding from the truth john  
GG: you know you want his ass (;  
EB: Jade!  
EB: really it's pretty obvious that YOU want his ass  
EB: but seriously  
EB: leave me out on this fantasy of yours  
EB: Please?  
GG: What!  
GG: John you know I have Karkat!  
EB: wait what  
GG: uh duh yeah!  
EB: are you kidding me  
EB: i thought you and rose...  
GG: no!  
GG: no no no no  
GG: John really i thought you knew  
GG: It didn't work for me and rose  
GG: honestly she's more like a sister to me   
GG: but yeah john. Me and karkat. Together.  
EB: oh  
EB: well congrats jade  
EB: I'm doing silent claps btw  
GG: hehe  
GG: why silent?  
EB: Dave's asleep  
GG: ohhh???  
GG: is that suggesting something john? ;D?  
EB: no! Christ jade, he crashed on my bed. Nothing more happened.  
GG: not even some cuddles?  
EB: nope.  
GG: you sure? You hesitated on type that!  
EB: would it make you happy if i said i somehow woke up in his arms a few minutes ago?  
GG: eee! John! You do like him!  
GG: you lied to me! ;)

You pause, not sure of what to type back to her. But that's not the only reason you pause, you heard a rustle a few minutes back and now you here a chuckle. This happens to be right behind you. Oh no. Dave must of best watching. Cursing yourself silently, you turn your head to him. Ignoring the fact that your cheeks happen to be slightly pink. He just chuckles again and pokes the side of your face. "So, you've got a crush on me? Why I'm flattered John." You hiss in a breath and strike his shoulder softly. "No no no holy crap Dave." You look at him, wide blue eyes burning holes into red ones. "Shut. Up" He chuckles and takes a few steps back, now sitting on your bed again. "Hey man not my fault Harley is smart and shit." With a roll of your eyes you turn back to the screen to find a few more messages from her.

GG: John?  
GG: hmm...  
GG: well I can see you're busy! ;D I think I'll just leave you two boys alone...hehehe.  
GG: Ok well bye!!<3 

\--gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:50 AM--

You swivel in your chair and stare at him; he raises his eyebrows in return. "Dave Strider you are the biggest douche i have ever met." With a quick glance to your clock on the side of your desk, you stand. "Now come on, were already late for school and your first day. Mister" He honestly looks surprised, probably not expecting he had to go the second day he was here. He makes a sort of whine-ish noise. "Jooohhn. It's Friday." You huff and respond, your back facing him since your picking out your clothes for the day. "So? YOU have school. And so do i, please. Get dressed." There's silence and your turn once you're done to see him sulking. His arms are crossed and his mouth is in a pouting grimace. You hold back a chuckle, half surprised that the most ironic and cool guy in the world is pouting. Especially at you.

~.-.-.~

By the time the two of you arrive at school, it's already the end of 2nd period. But you really don't care, you don't even care about this new school, you don't care about what the kids will say, what they might think of you. You'll just go with the flow, there will of course be haters but not everyone is going to like you. That's a fact of course. I mean come on, there are more than 6 billion different types of people in this world, and not all of them are nice. You earn a tap on the shoulder and a worried set of blue eyes looking at you. Blinking you pull your head back and give him a 'what' expression. He sighs and shakes his head, then proceeding to tell you that the things you just thought, well you happened to say out loud. "Huh" you murmur, shaking your head as well and looking around.

It's a decent sized school, the halls are wide enough so everyone doesn't have to push and shove. The lockers are big enough, them being shaded in a light purple color. That's new. The kids don't seem to mind you, some stare but then look away. By the looks of it, the school has the typical groups. Jocks, which were clattered around the end of the hall, being loud and obnoxious like all jocks are. The cheerleaders/popular rich girls. Who were clustered by one girl's locker. You happened to take notice of the certain girl. She had long wavy black hair, freckles, a colorful flowing pink skirt along with a black tank-top and a blue jacket over it. But the one thing that stood out most of all was her fuchsia painted lips and rounded glasses. Well you'll be damned, she happened to catch you staring. Hearing her giggle slightly, she gave a wave and then turned back to her small group of followers/friends. You scoff and let your attention turn back to John.

He looks at you and chuckles, filling you in on who that was. You find out her name is Feferi, and that she's the swim captain here at Skaia high. She's practically excited all the time, loves fish. And has her eye on a guy. You're not surprised though, most girls are like that. Always wanting to get into other's pants. It's common knowledge. When you and John finally make it to the main office, he turns to you and gives you a funny look. You stare back at him. "What?" He leans in and whispers to you. "Our principle's a dick." You chuckle and open your mouth. "He can't be that bad."Oh yeah? He expelled two kids for innocently having a science project explode." You blink in surprise. "In his face" John finishes. "Oh." "Mhm, anyways. I guess I'll wait out here but you." He gives a little push forward. "Go get your schedule." He says with a killer smile.

You shake your head and flash a mini thumbs up at him, earning an eye-roll and a gesture to get your ass in there. With one last chuckle and dramatic wave, you walk into the office. Only to find yourself stumbling into some dude and then getting knocked on your ass, with the guy on top of you. He hisses and shoves himself off of you, standing and staring down at you. "What the hell kid?" And with that, you get a motherfucking kick to the shoulder. "Someone's got some anger issues" You chuckle and pull yourself up. The guy glares at you, your holding your side. Rubbing it slightly. "Oh right, because that someone who has anger issues happens to be your damn principle. I've heard about you Strider, and guess what. I'm not buying your shade BS, so take those idiotic things off before i do it myself. Oh and also, it's Mr. Noir. Not Mister, Not Noir, not Jack. But Mr. Noir got it?" Taking in a deep breath, you scoff and nod. 

John seriously wasn't kidding when he said the principle was a dick.


	4. Bad boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave can't help but have the massive crush he has on his best bro, John. And it gets even worse when he finds out John's father is a homophobe. Now just how the hell is he going to sweep egderp up in his arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back, Sorry for the long wait<3

By lunch your already known as 'the bad boy' or 'the douche who wears shades' or even 'asshole that thinks he's cool' oh yeah, you've already been in a fight too. Luckily, a guy your age stopped you. It wasn't your fault, some kid came onto you, and you were merely trying to protect yourself. When that kid stopped you, you thanked him and looked him over once. He had short sandy blonde hair that was styled weird, blue and red headphones. Slightly pointed ears, red nose piercing and last but not least. His weird as fuck, but amazing one blue and one green eye. You can't help yourself when you say he's attractive, but honestly. You still have the hot's for John and you're 100% you'll always have eyes for him. 

When John meets you in the cafeteria he notices you're in sort of a day-dream, so with his usual antics. You end up being pranked by none other than him, He just laughs at you. While walking to a small table in a corner you can hear all the whispers. All the eyes, all the insults right on you. You don't mind, it was like this back at home too. A few minutes past, and you realize there's other people sitting at you and John's table, talking to John. "Dave?" You hear a small-ish high voice pipe up, you turn your head. And before you, is a tall girl, long brown hair and stunning green eyes. It takes you less than a second to know who this girl is. "Harley?" She giggles and nudges your shoulder lightly. "That was fast~" With an eye-roll you nudge her back, causing her to laugh even harder at you. And then, of course she just falls asleep. The rest of the table laughs now too.

~~~

You smile, your buck teeth gnawing against your lip. Everyone seems to be liking Dave. Well. Almost everyone. Your glad Dave finally got to meet Jade, though their meeting wasn't how you expected. You always thought Dave would be in love with her, pick her up and spin her around when they met. But nope, Jade's got crabbykat and she seems happy enough. "So, Dave now that you two met. Say hi to my other friends!" You pipe up and start pointing around the table. "The dirty-blonde is Vriska, or "spider-8itch" a lot of people think she's a bitch but she's awesome. Over there, the short brown-haired guy is Karkat. He's a crab, but hilarious. That's Terezi, the girl with red hair and teal streaks. People think she's crazy because she'll laugh at practically anything. And the one with a book and dark red hair is Aradia. She's really friendly, but she doesn't really talk much." You finish up and watch for a reaction, he raises and eyebrow and cracks a small smile at you. You smile back. Dave gets to talking to them, starting with Terezi first. He manages to make her laugh within seconds, and then he tries Vriska. She just smirks and puts on a sass act for him which he returns gladly. When he gets to Aradia she gives him a smile and waves, then getting into a conversation with her about time and adventures and all that.

The last person he talks to is Karkat, who is slightly smiling at a Jade that's messing with his hair. You watch as Dave taps karkat's shoulder and puts a smug look on his face. Watching in amusement, you do a giggle-snort when Karkat starts ranting at him. Dave seems amused as well. "Karkat, dear why don't you save your breathe for another day. When ranting will actually matter~" You hear that one last voice, turning you see your other friend. Kanaya, with her short brown hair and jade-green eyes. She's the motherly one of your small group. Karkat seems to calm down a bit, giving her a slight hug and sitting away from Dave. 

"So, having fun on your first day?" you ask him, he turns his attention to you and of course everyone else does too. "No way man, you made me get up at like 7:30 something. Shit, i could have gotten more beauty sleep Egbert. What's wrong with you?" You laugh and swat at his arm slightly, he pokes you back. "Whatever, did you at least sleep well?" "Yes because being pressed against a wall with your brother's hard-on poking you is the best sort of sleep ever." You don't respond, you just stare at him. As well as everyone else. "What?" you finally manage out, your voice small. "The dude gets drunk, lucky my ass is still in one piece." You smile a bit sadly, reaching a hand out you pat his arm. He gives you a little smile. 

~~~

When the day finally ends your heading back to the Egbert household. But you stop John before turning onto his street by grabbing his hand. He gives you an adorable as fuck confused face. Smirking, you start down the opposite side you came from, walking into the more down-townish part of the city. When you finally arrive at your destination. He smiles and looks at you. You shove your hands in your pockets and glance back at him. "So this is your guy's apartment?" he asks after a few minutes of silence. You turn your head and nod, "Damn right it is, look" Raising a hand, you point to the top of the building. Where the roof is. "And what's that supposed to mean Mr. Irony?" he giggles and waits for an answer. "That's where we will have our first magical kiss John" You're not even joking, but the sarcasm in your voice leads him to believe it is a joke. Watching him, he turns red and starts to chuckle. "Oh god Dave shut-up" You crack a weak smile and start to laugh with him.  
No matter how much that might've hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short ;_;


	5. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave can't help but have the massive crush he has on his best bro, John. And it gets even worse when he finds out John's father is a homophobe. Now just how the hell is he going to sweep egderp up in his arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

After a few minutes of listening to the dorky laugh you loved, it died down. Now returning to silence you had no idea what to do. One part of you tells you to grab his hand, pull him against you and just hug the shit out of him. Because why not? He's the cutest thing ever. Thing? You did not just call him a thing. He's a boy. and male. The cutest boy. Yeah. That's better. But, sticking to your usual self you just turn and tap his shoulder, which he turns to you with that smile. "Can I have a hug" you plain out say, he looks a bit taken aback, his smile faltering. You already know he's going to say yes, but at the moment he looks likes he debating something. "..Why?" He asks, already moving to hug you. You chuckle a bit, accepting the hug, wrapping your arms around his waist. He does the same, except around your mid-arms length. "No reason, i just haven't been able to hug my best bro." You could feel him smile against your shoulder where his head is placed, you smirk to yourself. Enjoying the little moment for as long as it'll last, this was probably the best hug you'll ever get from him. Your not even thinking about it, but suddenly your ruffling his hair, stroking it, petting it. Whatever you want to call it. He doesn't seem to mind, though he does stiffen a little. Hesitantly, you feel him pull back, his blue eyes glancing up behind his frames at your shaded red ones. Raising a hand, he scratches a bit at his neck. Then letting it drop after a moment of awkward silence. He chuckles a bit and looks away while he speaks. "Well...That was totally just a bro hug. No..gayness involved right? People won't talk?" 

Catching your breathe, you look away and clear your throat. Fumbling with the hem of your jacket, You have no idea what to say to him. But you know what he said hurts, honestly you thought the whole 'no homo' thing was a joke. But you figure he's pretty serious about it. When you turn your head back to him, he's staring at you. Blue eye's almost pleading for an answer, and once again. He looks small, and scared. Afraid of what might happen if people started talking. And suddenly, bro's words came back to you. "Mr Egbert is a homophobe lil' man" Sighing, you shake your head and give him a strider-smile. "No, no one will talk. I swear" You move a hand from where it was resting in your pocket and gesture around. His gaze follows it. "There's like 3 people in the area right now. None of which we know." He seems to relax now, looking around once more before shrugging. "Anyways, my curfew is like, 10 for weekends..and it's only...what 4? Do you want to do something?" You tilt your head to the side, thinking for a moment. "Well if you want, i can go into our apartment at any time. It's just a bit empty. Or..we could catch a movie or something?" He smiles, glancing over at your apartment and nodding. "Yeah, you can show me around your place and then we can see a movie?" You chuckle and shake your head a bit, already starting to the steps that lead to the door. "Hell yeah we can"

~~~

By the time the tour of your apartment is done, your both sitting in what's supposed to be your room. There's boxes here and there, and a few pieces of furniture. Now leaning against the wall, your both talking about stuff. Stuff like school, possible jobs, video games. All that Jazz. He asks how you liked school and your input on his friends. You tell him what you think of each and everyone of them. That Terezi is completely cray-cray but bad-ass, Vriska really does seem like a bitch but she's cool. Aradia's pretty much near the top of cool on your list. Jade's of course Jade. And how you always though of her? She's totes cool. You tell him Kanaya seems quiet and motherly but you like her. And Karkat...You just laugh when he asks about karkat, adding 'asshole' afterwards. John chuckles quietly. Pulling your phone out, you check the time. It's about 4:-38 now and the movie you two are supposed to be seeing is around 5:20. 

That doesn't give you much time to do a lot. Sighing, you watch him for awhile. Both of you are silent, both of you thinking. Him thinking of god knows what. You thinking of well duh him. He's still adorable as fuck in every way, the way his eyes shine and everything. You swear his blue orbs are too bright to be natural. But hey, you love them. And he admitted he loved yours. So all is cool. Blinking you realize John's talking once more. "Dave are you listening? I was saying since Mr. Noir doesn't allow you to have shade's on..and since you didn't listen for today that we should get you contacts. You know, so you can wear them at school. Like, brown-ones or something? Green maybe?" "Contacts" you say blankly. Hey, that was a pretty good idea. So the kids didn't freak when they saw your demon eyes. Smirking you nod and watch him roll his eyes. Shifting, he's examining your eyes. Probably debating what color would look best. Finally, he speaks. "Green it is then"

"Welp. do you know any store around here that can get me green colored contacts then Johny-boy?" You ask, because you sure as hell weren't going to wait around for lame ass cosplay ones to come in the mail. You watch as he stands, stretches, re-adjust his messenger bag on his shoulder and look down at you. While he huffs a bit, a hand is extended your way and you take it happily. Standing on your feet you start striding to the door with him. "Actually, i do! There's one just a few blocks from here. Heh, I didn't think you'd actually agree." Rolling your eyes you follow him, locking up when your both out the front door and continuing on your way. "Hah-hah-hah derpbert, because everyone wants to see my hellish eyes." "Hey! I like them. You should be proud." You snort slightly, earning a glance from him back at you. "As if" He groans and pouts a bit, folding his arms. He stops, refusing to walk any further. "Christ John, they're nothing to be proud of. I have the eyes of a demon. Spawn of Satan here, yay. Lets just waddle on down to the party store, but lame paper hats. Pick up a cake and celebrate why don't we? I hate my eyes." 

You hear him sigh rather, like he's frustrated and annoyed with you at the same time. "Dave really, stop being an ass to yourself and accept that your eyes are beautiful. Ok? Because I swear to god if you say any more negative things about them, i will personally punch you in the dick." You blink a few times, processing what he just said. Well fuck, he really does think your eyes are beautiful. You cant help but mentally smile and blush at that. Smirking, you look at him. Removing your shades a little so he can get another look at them. "Is that an invitation?" You ask slyly, raising an eyebrow for full affect. He gasps and stutters a bit, blushing and avoiding eye contact. His arms are now unfolded and fumbling with his own hoodie. You laugh, and without thinking, accidently slip out. "Jegus fuck your hilariously cute sometimes" But once you realize what you said, you place a hand over your mouth slightly. He just blushes even harder, his glasses fogged slightly.

"Y-yeah yeah because, 'cute' means 'derp' now. Gosh Dave.." He trails off, still blushing as badly. Sighing you shake your head and tug on his arm. "It so does, anyways. where's this store? I want to get my green on man." He chuckles a bit nervously, sighing and turning to start walking once again. You push your shades back up and follow whole-heartidly. 

~~~

When the contacts are bought and the two of you are out the store. Bag in hand, hence bag being full of Dave's contacts. A few bottles of Pepsi. two bags of sour patch-kids and cookie dough bites and it's already 5:08. Sighing you turn to Dave, simply asking if he's ready to make sure his ass hides the condiments. He nods and smirks at you, you roll your eyes. "Alright mister, just so you know. this IS the opening day for the movie right? So I'm blaming you if all the seats are taken." Surprisingly, he laughs rather loudly at you, bumping against your shoulder slightly and shaking his head. "John, please. If all the seats were taken. We'd be sitting on the damn floor. Because there is no way i'm going to miss this movie." Now its your turn to laugh, the two of you joining each other in continuous laughter. Mainly it lasts all the way till your in line for movie theater tickets. It wasn't much of a long walk anyways, just about 4 minutes away. People definitely stared, wondering just what was so funny. Honestly, you couldn't even answer that. 

When it's your turn to buy the tickets, you bump into someone else. Probably due to the crowd around you two. "Hey-watch it asshole. I swear to fucking god if you-" The speaker now turns, meeting your widened but amused eyes. And instantly his scowl falters, replaced with a drawn out sigh and shake of the head. It's none other than Karkat of course. "Oh, egbert. Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks a minute later, not noticing Dave at all. Smiling at him, you glance behind you and find Dave spacing out. Well that's new. Reaching over, you tap him on the shoulder and he snaps back to reality. Giving you a quick glance before turning his attention to Karkat. Who just lets out a groan and a 'I should of known' Chuckling, you ask him what he was probably expecting. "So where's Jade?" You watch as Karkat smirks a bit, Dave now coming up behind you two. "Home, she couldnt make it. So this asshole here." He steps to the side, gesturing a bit to a guy you recognize. "agreed (for once) to come with me." You hear a chuckle escape from Karkat's taller friend standing next to him. "Oh thure Kk, becauthe I alway'th fucking ignore your oh tho polite requeth'th." Giggling a bit, you shake your head at the two. Saying a mutal hi at Sollux, who gladly returns it. 

"Hey Egderp, I got the tickets while you were chatting, we've got like..maybe 10 minutes before the movie starts, want me to go catch some seats for us?" Dave's voice calls out, you turn and smile. Nodding slightly and telling him to wait before looking back at Karkat and Sollux. "So which movie are you guys going to see?" You ask them, Sollux just hands over their tickets. You grin like an idiot when they're going to see the same movie as you, in the same theater room. "Hey! That's where were going. Do you want to sit with us?" You ask, blue eyes shining in anticipation. Sollux chuckles, Karkat just groans. "Sure, sure why the fuck not?" "Great!" You exclaim, turning back to Dave. He smirks at you, You grab the sleave of his arm and drag him into the movie theater. Sollux and Karkat tagging behind. When the four of you enter you find that there's only 2 seats available after looking around. Sighing, your about to head out the door (As well as Karkat) when Dave and Sollux stop you both. "Hey man, John no. You said you would come. don't bail on me." He whispers, and you look at him through the dimmed room. "How do you suggest this is going to work then?" He chuckles a bit and takes your hand lightly. Causing you to blush, Sollux now follows. Dragging a protesting Karkat behind him. When you reach the seats Dave simply sits in one of them, then proceeding to drag you down into his lap. Your about to protest when you Sollux doing the same with Karkat. Now blushing even harder than you were, you squirm around a bit. Trying to comfortable in your best-friends lap. You can feel Dave's most likely smiling, and then there's a movement. Something pulled out, shades taken off, and contacts inserted and he peeks his head around your shoulder. 

You snicker and place a hand over you mouth and the sight of his new faux green eyes. You can't deny yourself when you say they do fit him. You still like red for him better. You hear Karkat mutter something, and Sollux responding back to him. Turning your head, you see Karkat leaning against Sol, Sol's arms neatly wrapped around his stomach. You let your mouth fall open. "N-no way, you didn't ASK Jade to come did you? Karkat are you cheating on her?" You ask before you realize what your saying, he looks shocked, turning his head to you. He's blushing as much as you were and now stuttering. "N-no Asshole what the fuck gave you that idea? Me and Sollux have been friends since we were practically babies. Best fucking friends...I-its not weird to have some bro cuddles once in awhile is it?" He finishes, his eyes still wide. You frown slightly and glance down. Looking at you and Dave's slightly tangled legs. Sighing you shake your head, smiling a bit. "No, but I think if you'd want to be with Sollux. You can't cheat on her, people will kick your ass you know." Karkat laughs a bit nervously, nodding and turning his attention back to the screen. You hadn't even noticed that movie trailers have started to play, shrugging. You start to watch them as well. And finally, the movie starts. Your excited honestly, getting so caught up in the first few minutes. 

You don't even realize Dave has moved a bit until his arms are wrapped around YOUR stomach. You freeze a bit, your breathe completely catching in your throat, and of course there's a new blush on your cheeks. Biting your bottom lip you try to ignore his actions as best as he can, but fail miserably when you notice your leaning back into him.   
This really isn't good.


	6. Rumor Has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave can't help but have the massive crush he has on his best bro, John. And it gets even worse when he finds out John's father is a homophobe. Now just how the hell is he going to sweep egderp up in his arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night ;3

About an hour in the movie you can feel John's full weight coming onto you, so you assume he's probably dozing off. Sitting up slightly, you move him just a bit and glance at him. And you were half right, he's got an arm slung over his stomach, legs uncrossed and his eyes seem to be fighting to stay awake. As if he's trying to. For you maybe? Maybe. Smiling a bit at his reaction you tap his shoulder, earning a tired glance at you from behind those glasses. You lean down to whisper to him, making sure you don't disturb the others around you. "John, you know we can blow the movie if we want." He makes some sort of noise in agreement, stumbling up after-wards. You chuckle and glance over to the two figures staring at you. You shrug back, patting the seat next to Sollux's so karkat can sit. Surprisingly so, he does get up rather fast and sit. You raise your eyebrows and he promptly flips you off. 

Behind your shades you roll your eyes, turning your attention back to John who's currently tugging on your arm trying to urge you along. Doing so, you tug his arm back and follow him out, a hand already stuffed down one of your jean pockets. Absent-mindedly fumbling with the small cell-phone that's burrowed there. It takes a few minutes, but finally John turns to you. Already seeming much more awake then he was before. He cuts you to the chase by the time your mouth is already open, and now hanging there lightly. He grins at you, that one grin that makes your heart flutter a little and makes your eyes light up. Not mention it boosts your mood up. "Gee Dave, I didn't know you were one to cuddle with your best bro's-" You cut him off with a hand up, shaking your head. "No man. No, not cuddling. Hugging, a'ight? Hugging." Your sentence earns you an eye-roll of blue and you watch as he places a hand on his hip. 

For a moment, he tilts his head to the side, thinking or whatever. And after a terribly awkward silence of 3 minutes he pipes up again, speaking a lot more quietly and slowly. "If you would have let me finished, you would know I didn't mind it...and uh...I was wondering..." He trails off, voice faltering. And you can tell he's blushing, course you can see it but you're not entirely focusing on his upper face. More like his lips, you just sort of want to...reach out and...nah. You can't, there's no point in interrupting him again. So you just stand there, shifting your weight to one foot while your hands occupy themselves in the pockets of your jeans. Stretching and what not to distract you from nervousness or whatever. 

It's another couple of minutes before he speaks again, voice still quiet and slow. But now there's a slight stutter, and you freeze up just as much as him. Way more nervous than you were before. "Uh...D-Dave I know you've only been here t-two days...and my dad's going to k-kill me but uh...Do you want to go-" "Yes" He's silent, clearly shocked. Your silently and mentally blushing, celebrating, whatever. Because you're pretty sure John Egbert. Your best friend. The guy you've been crushing on.  
Has just asked YOU, Dave Strider. Lamest cool-kid on the planet, on a date. Yes.  
A date. When you look back to him, he's got a sheepish grin on his face, hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he moves forward, embracing you in a quick hug. By the time you manage to wrap your shaking hands around the small of his back he's already pulling away. 

And just to be sure, your throw out one last comment. "You did just ask me on a date right?" He laughs out-loud, startling some of the pedestrians that are still walking around you both. He nods, biting on his lower lip and reaching his hand out. You take it whole-heartedly. The two of you slowly striding out of the movie theater, hand-in-hand. Ignoring the glances and whispers that come your way, you don't care. You pretty much the happiest you have been in the longest time, oh and another thing. Your holding his hand and he's holding yours 

~~~

You and Dave have decided to have you royal date next weekend, both agreeing rushing into one would probably be hell. You're quite proud of yourself, gaining up that courage to ask your best bro out. Honestly, you didn't know if you liked him that way or not, but hey you were happy and so was he. Grinning to yourself, you flop back onto your bed, staring at the ceiling while and soft chuckle comes from across the room. You turn your head, almost startled to see Dave there until you remember he has been sitting there. Probably watching you or something. Scrunching up your face at him, you push yourself up and stretch. 

It's Sunday night, also the last night Dave's staying at your place. He moves into his house tomorrow. Or tonight but, your dad gave in for once and is letting him stay, while Bro's already at their apartment. It's not that far away from here, probably a 30 minute walk, or longer. Who knows? Sighing you glance over to a grinning Dave, who's obviously amused by you. He of course already knows you're off limits. Every part of you is...well. Kind of, bro-hugs are still allowed. But you made him swear he wouldn't try anything. At least not until the weekend comes around once again. The two of you have been yourselves, acting like nothing has happened and that Dave totally doesn't have a crush on you and that you two are totally not going on a date on Friday. 

It's like a game. Aha, Nice once John. But really, it's awkward at times, like now. When you're just staring at him, him staring at you. But the only thing that's worse is that he doesn't have his shades on, and you can see him emotions. He seems happy; you can also see his freckles outlined by his slight blush. You don't doubt you have a similar matching one. And oh boy, you just...want to get up and kiss him or cuddle or...whatever. But just something, but you can't. You both promised each other and it's pretty hard to ignore it. You can tell he's struggling as well, but it's alright. You two aren't even dating, and you find it hard to believe that you ever will. Due to your dad of course. While the staring goes on, you finally break the gaze. And a while later, the two of you are lying back to back in your bed, resting your eyes and already dozing off. 

But by the time the two of you get to school the next morning, there's already rumors flying. Whispers being spread as he walks besides you down the hall. Jocks are already giving you hard stares, the cheer-leaders sending sassy glances. Nerds are glaring, Goth's are glaring. Pretty much the typical stereo-type high schoolers are glaring. And the only ones who don't are two kids you don't know that well. And of course your friends. They do ask, but drop it when a sour expression comes to your face. Terezi and Vriska are pretty persistent though. And all is perfectly fine, until you see that one kid. That one kid no one really likes. Eridan. Eridan Ampora, followed by his 'gang' consisting of two other kids named Equius and Gamzee. By the time they reach your table, your already frozen and instantly dreading the words that are about to come out of their mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know I am on Hiatus for this! Luckily, I have 6 chapters written c: Hope you all enjoy it<3


End file.
